


Rough Nights

by Goode_Day_Owns_Me



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goode_Day_Owns_Me/pseuds/Goode_Day_Owns_Me
Summary: Ever since Misty came back from Hell, she has not had a decent nights sleep, Cordelia just wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with because I suffer from nightmares and I write to help get through them or when I can't sleep.

I’m woken up again tonight by the screams of a certain swamp witch. Sighing, I get out of bed and begin the nightly routine. As I put on my robe, I can’t help but wish she would just come and sleep in here with me so she didn’t have to go through this alone.

But she’s Misty, and she never wants to burden me or the coven. I open my door and start down the hallway, and see the other girls’ head poked out of their doors looking at where the screams are coming from behind Misty’s door. 

“I’ve got it girls, go ahead and go back to bed.”

“Yes Ms. Cordelia.” 

Their doors all shut one by one and finally I’m in front of her door. Once more I sigh and grip the handle to open the door.

She is curled up in the fetal position, and soaked with sweat. I walk over to her bed careful not to startle her awake like the first night because she punched me in the face on accident when she came out of the dream.

“Misty… honey wake up, it’s just a dream.”

I put my hand on her shoulder because I know she likes this, it grounds her as she wakes up. 

I watch as she opens her eyes searching her surroundings. She lands her sad blue eyes on me, tearing up, she starts apologizing like she always does.

“I’m sorry Ms. Cordelia, I don’t mean to keep having these dreams. I just keep seeing the frog, and Michael slicing though the teacher. I call for help but no one hears me. I’m so sorry…”

She sits herself up and pulls off the sheet covering her. I can’t help that my eyes automatically wander to her legs for a split second. It’s rare they are out in the open, because she wears the long skirts.

“Maybe I should go back to my swamp, so I stop waking you and the coven up in the middle of the night every night since I came back…”

I break my gaze and look up at her looking away from me, she never seems to notice how I stare at her, and that’s why I’ve never made my feelings known to her. Not then and not now when she seems to be so… Broken.

“I won’t hear of such nonsense Misty, this is your home now. We are your tribe, your coven. We are here to help you in anyways we can. Especially me, I’m your Supreme and it is my job to make sure my girls are all okay. So, no, you won’t be going back to your swamp unless it’s to pick a few things up and come right back here.”

Misty just looks at me and nods slightly. 

“I think I would like to go take a shower, I’m sorry I woke you Delia.”

I watch as Misty gets up and grabs clothes and disappears into her bathroom

“Misty?”

She stops and turns around towards me with tears threatening to spill

“I know I have offered and you declined but it will always stand, you can come and sleep in my room and I will keep you safe and sound proof the room since I know you worry about waking the rest of the girls when you have these dreams. I just want to take care of you and make sure you are ok, Misty. I promise you are safe with me.”

“Thank you…”

I watch as she shuts the door to the bathroom and I get up to leave her room. I know she won’t sleep again tonight even though it is only 3am. Sighing sadly because I don’t know what to do, I leave her bedroom and return to my own and don’t sleep myself.

When I see Misty in the greenhouse the next morning she looks so tired and drained. Yet, she is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She still smiles at me a smile I never see her give anyone else in the coven.

“Good morning Misty” I smile at her.

“Morning Ms. Cordelia.”

We go about our day like we normally do, Stevie on the record player as Misty works on her plants, twirling occasionally. Me pretending to work, while secretly watching her and smiling to myself at how beautiful she is.

Soon it’s time for bed and I see Misty sigh. I know she will have a bad dream again tonight and neither of us will get the sleep we need. 

It’s always around 3 am that her first scream is heard, but its 3:30 and I don’t hear her. I decide I will go check on her to make sure she is ok. Putting on my robe over my nightgown, I walk to my door and open it quietly to jump slightly because Misty is there.

“Oh Mist, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Cordelia, I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Oh, please don’t be sorry, are you ok?”

“I’m ok, I haven’t slept because I’m just so scared to sleep…” 

“Oh Misty, I’m so sorry. What can I do to help you?”

“Can I sleep with you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am enjoying writing this one :D

“Of course, you can, Misty.”

I move to the side to allow her to enter my plain white room. Hers is full of Stevie of course. I accidentally release a chuckle at how different she and I are. She quickly turns around eyes wide and nervous.

“I just think it’s a vast difference between our rooms, mine is all white and yours is full of color and Stevie. I didn’t mean to startle you with my wrongly timed chuckle.”

“I’m just nervous to be in here is all…”

I smile gently at her, “I understand that Misty, but I promise I can help. We can give you potions to sleep better…” She cuts me off mid-sentence

“No potions, I want to be able to wake up and not stay in that world anymore then I have to. So, please, no potions or magic..."

“Okay Mist, anything you want. You can sleep on any side of the bed you’d like, I tend to sleep in the middle since Hank left and don’t really have a preference as to what side I sleep on.” 

Seeing even the smallest hint of a smile from her, lights my whole heart. 

“You tend ramble sometimes; do you know that? You do it mostly when you are nervous or doubt yourself, I’ve noticed.”

I watch her turn around towards the bed and swallow the emotion I feel for this woman down. 

She wraps herself in the shawl Stevie gave her and lays down.

“You don’t have to look like a gator caught in a trap Ms. Cordelia. You can lay down too?”

I break my drift and start towards the opposite side of Misty and take off my over robe and lay down next to her. 

After a while her breathing evens out, but it of course is short lived as her scream breaks through the early morning sun. Siting up I put my hand on her shoulder, but this doesn’t have the effect it normally does. I can sense that she is so tired and can’t wake herself up. She doesn’t want me to use magic on her, so I do the only thing I can think of.

Scooting gently towards her fetal positioned back, molding myself to her, I put my arms around her. I hold her as she thrashes a little more, whispering that she is okay into her ear. Eventually I feel her breathing start to slow, followed by a heavy, sad, sigh.

I can’t help but release a small sigh of my own as she goes to move out of my arms.  
I had decided to work from my bedroom today because I wasn’t going to be able to be very sociable. I didn’t know how to help her, and I wanted nothing more than to help her. Not even as her Supreme, but as her friend and her… I don’t even finish the thought because it isn’t right of me to think that way about her right now.

The sun is starting to set when I hear a faint knock on my door, walking to my door I see Misty. I can tell she has been crying.

“I’m sorry Cordelia. I don’t know why I can’t get out of this dark place since I came back. I so desperately want to, but I don’t know how.”

She’s on the verge of crying again, and I can’t stop myself from pulling her into my room and wrapping my arms around her. After a moment she is hugging me back so tightly, and crying into my neck. I just rub her back gently and let her cry.

I don’t know how long we stand there, her in my arms, but eventually she pulls away and looks at me with glassy blue eyes. Before I can say anything, her lips are on mine and I freeze.

She must take that as a sign she made a mistake, because she pulls away quickly and tries to leave my room. She is almost through my door before I react, I use my magic to shut my door and grab her gently by her wrist.

She turns around with more tears in her eyes

“I’m sorry Ms. Cord…”

I catch the rest of her sentence in my mouth as I kiss her again. Feeling her lips on mine, the feeling is indescribable. I move my mouth against hers and she moves against mine. It is pure bliss that I feel as I kiss the women I have loved for so long. The women I never got to say goodbye to. The woman I knew for such a short time, but have missed forever.

Eventually, the need for air become too much for us and we brake apart. I feel her sigh against my lips and I smile.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, but didn’t think it appropriate because you came back so suddenly. So fragile and I didn’t think you needed me telling you how I felt. I just wanted to help you how ever I could. But that was just…”

She finished my sentence, “Wow?”

Chuckling, “Wow doesn’t even begin to cover what that kiss felt like.”

“You’ll have to forgive me for my lack of articulation skills Ms. Cordelia. Can we lay down? Like how we were laying this morning when I woke up?”

Smiling at her, I hold my hand out to her and lead her to the bed. She lays down on her side and watches me over her shoulder as I walk around the bed and crawl across it to her. Flattening her wild curls, I put my arm around her and pull her against me. 

I feel her sigh, “This is nice… I wish I would have taken you up on the offer to sleep in here with you a long time ago when you first asked.”

Kissing the back of her head, “You are here now, and that is all that matters honey.” She nods slightly. 

Soon, I feel her breathing even out, and I know she is sleeping. I listen to her breathing for a while before it lulls me into a sleep.

I feel a little disoriented when I wake up again and see that it is well past 9am. Surely, we didn’t sleep for over 15 hours? I feel a weight on my chest, looking down I see Misty sleeping soundly. Her leg draped over mine, and I smile.


End file.
